Iskar Raiders
Iskar Raiders is the Native Deadly Alliance and the Central American Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI as one of the GDI Special Team and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The band of raiders are the masters of ambushes and marauders as they fight and stealing the loots from the clutches of their nemesis, King Solon Slinther, Krashar Vuthaooble and his Blacktail War-bands and Dark Lord Vernogal Salador. Origins In the medieval time of Antichthon, tensions between the united Lizardfolk tribes and the vicious savaged and dishonorable Blacktail War-bands are intensified when they want more land and Scalenium from Scalemarsh, causing the start of the war known as the Lizardfolk War. But that will stop when the warrior from the Greenscale Tribe named Trazark Bloodscale and his band of tribal heroes known as the Iskar Raiders who will fight for their homeland against the hordes of outcasted Lizardfolk. They've freed the slaves and prisoners of war including Traz who was freed from the prison convoy, raided and captured their outposts for supplies, and liberated every village in the jungle and swamplands. Their first final battle was they've fought the massive army of Blacktail warriors and the warlord, Krashar Vuthaooble, at the forgotten forbidden Temple of Sessinnek where they've discovered their main war camp. As they've raided and attacked the war camp while aiding the allied Lizardfolk tribesmen, Trazark and the band of raiders fought their way into the temple where their first nemesis is expecting them to come at the long lost treasure chamber. At the treasure chamber they've reached, they confronted their first nemesis and Trazark challenged him to fight and defeated him in a hard battle then forced him to surrender immediately and never come back, ending the war effectively. So ends the Lizardfolk War. Three months have passed and Trazark and his band of Lizardfolk heroes have earned their peaceful rest in their own home village. But until one night, the moon was turned into bloody red with Chaos essence as the sign of no good as they see it on the sky. Trazark reunited his band and heading to the dark Lizardfolk land of Kuriksark. In the dark land of Kuriksark, the Iskar Raiders ventured through the swamplands, cold marsh, and the chilling darkness in the caves and tunnels. But their bravery and fearless skills won't stop them as they've faced their fear before and fought the ambushers until they've learned that it was the Order of the Dark Lizardfolks, led by their second nemesis, Dark Lord Vernogal Salador, that they're the responsible for bringing the curse of Chaos on Scalemarsh. Now they know what their mission is, ending the curse as they fight for freedom, as they're heading to the Cursed Temple of Vernil'sathir. The Iskar Raiders have arrived at the Cursed Temple of Vernil'sathir and infiltrated the temple without being discovered by using their disguise. As they're infiltrating the temple inside, they saw their second nemesis at the ceremonial altar where they prepared to invade Scalemarsh without warning and enslave thousands. But that will be stopped as Trazark and his allies revealed themselves and disrupted the ceremony and averting their invasion. They fought their evil followers and cultists in hundreds as Trazark reached the center of the altar and faced the vicious Dark Lord Vernogal Salador in the bitter battle between might and magic. His battle against his second nemesis was hard and intensify until his Aura was unlocked when he destroyed the shard of the Chaos Crystal, ending the curse and weakening the cult effectively. Trazark defeated his second nemesis with his Aura and banished him to the Realm of No Return for good. As they returned to Scalemarsh, the Iskar Raiders were hailed as heroes as they've liberated the land from not only from the Order of the Dark Lizardfolks but the Order of the Black Dragon as they've joined the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. In the 21st century after the 2012 prophecy, the Iskar Raiders are resided in the jungle region in Belize where they were spotted by the UN-GDI which they joined the organization as part of the Deadly Alliance as well one of the GDI Special Teams. Team Members Trazark Bloodscale Leader of the band of Lizardfolk raiders, Trazark Bloodscale is the strong and natural born warrior. Born in Greenscale tribal village, Trazark was trained to be a warrior like his father and grandfather before him and fought many enemies such as King Solon Slinther's army, Blacktail War-bands, and Dark Lord Vernogal Salador. His last name was called when the shaman gave the marks on his arm and leg. Isyera Bluetail The huntress who followed Trazark's path. Isyera was hailed from her tribe ally to Trazark's tribe and she was trained to be a Warrior-class Huntress and battles the Blacktail warriors. She's a skilled spear fighter and uses her whip to suppress her enemies. Traz A surviving warrior from his war-band now a member of Trazark's band. He's an Atavist Fighter-class who wants to fight the Blacktail war-bands to honor his tribe which he did but he was captured when his camp was attacked by them but then he was rescued and freed by Trazark and his allied Lizardfolk warriors. Weyoghatob An Archer-class from the poisonous Lizardfolk tribe. Weyoghatob is a skilled assassin and infiltrator of the band since he infiltrated the Blacktail War-bands' camp deep in the dark jungle and assassinated their elite warriors and commander then unleashed acid around the camp. His name means "Poison-Dart." Kuzsark A freed slave now a scout for Trazark's band. Kuzsark was hailed from his tribe but he was captured by Dark Lord Salador's men and enslaved as one of the harsh forced labor. During his time of enslavement, he prepared for his escape by using his hand-made blowpipe, knocking out his henchmen along the way and freed from his territory. After his freedom, Kuzsark joined Trazark's band. He has various darts that he can choose to stun his enemies with tranquilizer for example. Valakus Valakus is a Warrior-class and was hailed from the Noble Reptile tribe but he was captured by Silkus' sect for experiment to bring the Fallen Dragonkins back. However, when the experiment failed, he was transformed into winged Lizardfolk then escaped from his captors and joined Trazark's band. Grush A hulking black Lizardfolk who can smashes their skulls in one blow with his bloody club. Hailed from the mighty tribe called Firestone Scale, Grush was trained and trained harder himself to get his strength and muscle enough against the hordes of Blacktail warriors which he did, prompted him as the Berserker to the tribe and Trazark's band. But he has the strong good heart as a stone of honorable warrior. Kessertak A club fighter with his cunning speed despite of his strength, Kessertak knocks his enemies rapidly with his dual clubs, knocking their head directly. He was trained at the temple of the Brotherhood of the Night as a member and partnered with Regortar after his solo mission was complete. Regortar A club warrior with his great strength but with average speed, Regortar was also once a member of the Brotherhood of Night. Like his partner, Kessertak, he knocks his enemies out hard with his spiked clubs. Ysor A shaman who helped Trazark after the heated battle against the Blacktail warriors. With his shamanic power from his secretive master, Ysor joined his war-band for his excellent magic experience. Inspiration * Trazark, Isyera, and Traz are modeled after Venger's Lizardmen from the animated series, Dungeons and Dragons. * Grush and Weyoghatob are modeled after two Lizardfolk characters from Advance Dungeons and Dragons handle book. * Valakus is modeled after Lizardman from Capcom's arcade game, Magic Sword * Ysor is modeled after the Lizardfolk Shaman from this artwork: http://www.deviantart.com/art/LIZARDFOLKS-37241782 Category:Database Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:Central American Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:GDI Special Team Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons